1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver, and more particularly to a front door opening/closing device for a television receiver which has a simple construction, and by which a front door of a television receiver can be opened/closed easily, a noise and impact in the course of opening/closing the front door can be prevented, and a reliable opened/closed state of the front door is guaranteed.
2. Prior Arts
Generally, a television receiver has a control part which controls functions such as ON/OFF, volume, etc., of the television receiver,and which is provided at an appropriate position of a television receiver body regardless of a separate remote controller.
FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a television receiver at a lower portion of which the control part having the above described control function is provided. As shown, a front door for preventing the external impact to and the dirt-intrusion into the control part and thereby the deterioration of the function of the control part is disposed at the front of the control part.
Opening/closing devices of various types have been developed to ensure the opening/closing of the conventional front door of the television receiver having such functions. FIGS. 5 and 6 respectively show a schematic partial views for illustrating parts of conventional front door opening/closing devices for a television receiver as a result of the above described development.
First, the front door opening/closing device for a television receiver shown in FIG. 5 has a control part 10 pivotally disposed at a portion of a front cover of the television receiver by a hinge pin 18, a button 11 supported on the front cover of the television receiver by a spring 12, an actuator rod 13 connected to button 11, a connecting rod 15 hingedly connected to actuator rod 13, and a hook 19 having one end connected incorporate with rotation shaft 17 at a right angle thereto and the other end engaged with control part 10.
In the front door opening/closing device, the front surface 14 of the control part is hidden in the cover as shown by the solid lines in FIG. 5 when the control part is closed. When button 11 is pressed, actuator rod 13 pushes one end of connecting rod 15, and accordingly rotation shaft 17 and hook 19 rotate counterclockwise.
In this case, hook 19 and control part 10 are disengaged from each other, and accordingly control part 10 pivots about hinge pin 18 to expose the front surface thereof outward as shown by the broken lines in FIG. 5. Again, when control part 10 is pivoted clockwise to be engaged with hook 19 by hands, control part 10 is closed.
The construction of the front door opening/closing device as described above is very complicate, and thereby the manufacture of the device is relatively difficult and the manufacturing cost thereof is relatively expensive. Further, because the control part is made to be rotatable, the connection between the control part and operation circuits of the television receiver for receiving control signals therefrom is difficult to be made and is apt to be down.
FIG. 6 shows another front door opening/closing device for a television receiver. In the device, when a button 23 is pressed, a hook 25 of a front door 21 having been engaged with a button 23 is guided along a protrusion 27 to be disengaged therefrom, so that front door 21 is pivoted counterclockwise to be opened. Again, when hook 21 and button 23 are engaged with each other by pivoting front door 21 clockwise by hands, front door 21 is closed. However, in the device shown in FIG. 6, protrusion 27 and hook 25 are apt to be broken because they are of cantilever beam types. Further, the device may have a bad effect on the appearance of the television receiver, because protrusion 27 is exposed when the door is opened.